Online dating websites currently rely on “profile” related data collected from the user to “match” people with one another. This profile data is meant to describe a user's personality and may include information such as favorite music, astrological sign, or religion, or may be the result of more complicated personality tests. Examples of such services include match.com and eharmony.com.
Once a user creates a profile on a web-based service, it is common for a process to perform a compatibility check to determine if the new profile “matches” other profiles already in the system. Matched users will be notified of the match. Users are required to take further action if interested in pursuing a relationship. Such action may include sending an indication of interest to the other user through the facilitating site.
Some sites use complex algorithms and extremely detailed personality profiles or tests to facilitate “matches,” but it is most common to allow users to search one another's pseudo-anonymous profiles based on more superficial factors. These factors often include location information, sexual orientation, age, race, and religion. Once a match or list of matches is made, a user can often view a photo of the users listed.
Current online dating software is concerned with finding a personality or superficial match based on profile data. The “match” introduces purported compatible people to one another with the hope or expectation that the personality compatibility will ensure that the users enjoy one another's company. The focus is on the “match” rather than the “date.” Likewise, websites focused on sending invitations to users, such as evite.com, have no matchmaking focus.